


One Thing

by cathouse_mary



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathouse_mary/pseuds/cathouse_mary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She shouldn't open her door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Thing

An assassin’s life is seldom pretty, and Maylene’s late owners used her hard. There are scars, but Ronald has never flinched – even seeming to find them beautiful. He is not Maylene’s first, or even her fourth or fifth, but Ronald is the first to give her pleasure and the first to be… kind with her.

Ronald Knox is a scandal. He’s a ladies’ man in all senses of the word and someone Maylene is sure she shouldn’t open her door to in the night. He’s only there for one thing, right?

But, oh, how well he does that one thing.


End file.
